


Héros au fond du gouffre

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: À la taverne du Fond du Gouffre, les pokémons légendaires picolent, s'amusent, dépriment, et parfois, se bagarrent.





	Héros au fond du gouffre

**Author's Note:**

> L'aigle glatit et la cigogne glottore.

Les humains ne se rendent pas compte, mais les pokémons vivent parfaitement heureux dans leur coin, tout seuls. Enfin, « parfaitement heureux », c'est une expression. Ils ont leurs propres problèmes, leurs propres disputes, leurs propres guerres de territoire. Leur propre politique, quoi. Et tout comme les humains, ils aiment, quand vient le samedi soir, ou n'importe quel autre soir de la semaine, s'entasser dans les bistrots. Celui qui nous intéresse est la taverne du « Fond du Gouffre », qui porte très mal son nom d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle est située au sommet d'une colline au milieu d'une forêt et que la patronne de l'établissement n'a jamais mis le bout du bec dans le moindre gouffre. La co-gérante suppose même que la gérante a donné ce nom à la taverne par pure ignorance.

La gérante, c'est la dinde qui se pavane entre les tables sans jamais s'arrêter. On dirait bien qu'elle a le feu aux fesses, qu'elle dandine très agréablement d'ailleurs. Avec son plumeau doré planté dans le derrière, sa permanente bouclée et son eye-liner trop épais, elle attire tous les regards malgré son âge, sans doute grâce à sa robe rouge à plastron blanc. On dirait qu'elle se prend pour Jessica Rabbit et tout le monde, lorsqu'elle parade ainsi dans l'établissement, la siffle et s'exclame « Oh oh oh ! ». Le surnom est resté.

Il faut pas croire que la miss Ho-Oh est légère juste parce que c'est une dinde à la tête un peu vide au contraire, elle tient sa taverne d'une serre de maître ! Elle n'hésite pas à picorer la tête des serveurs s'ils font des erreurs, oublient de laver un verre ou se trompent sur la monnaie.  
Les serveurs vous dites ? J'y viens, j'y viens !

Le gros avec des favoris passés de mode et le pull rayé comme si c'était un taulard, il passe son temps à essuyer les verres et à écouter les clients bavasser. Un vrai psy, sauf qu'il est gratuit et qu'il a vraiment l'air d'écouter ce qu'on lui raconte. Il a ses quelques poivrots habitués à lui radoter leur vie en répétant « Dis-voir, écoute ! » au premier verre puis « R'écou' ! » à partir du quatrième. Imperturbable, ses favoris toujours lissés à la perfection, il continue d'essuyer ses verres en faisant « oui oui » de la tête.

L'autre, qui ressemble à Hagrid de Harry Potter avec ses cheveux longs, sa barbe en broussaille et sa carrure d'ours, il s'occupe de la sécurité de l'établissement. Il porte des bracelets de force pour pas se faire démonter par les brutes qu'il jette dehors en beuglant de sa voix tonitruante « Et n't'avise pas de rev'nir ! ». Mais comme il les balance en même temps à-travers une fenêtre, seules les personnes encore installées à l'intérieur arrivent à comprendre le « vise pas de rev'nir ». C'est assez rigolo d'ailleurs, quand ceux qui viennent d'être envoyés par la fenêtre reviennent en titubant réclamer un jus de noigrume fermenté de plus, et « Kessé « Entei » ? ».

Comme dans tous les établissements, y'a aussi le serveur qui apporte les boissons aux tables. À la taverne du « Fond du Gouffre » c'est une magnifique créature aux jambes interminables et à la crinière soyeuse et ondulée qui s'en charge. Il ne faut pas se fier à sa délicatesse et à sa souplesse : ce travlo est bien un mâle, et quand il secoue les clients avachis sur leur table pour qu'Entei les vire, ceux-ci ouvrent des yeux vagues et bredouille un « C'qui çui-là ? » tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il s'est transformé en « Suicune » avec le temps.

Bien entendu, le « Fond du Gouffre » est une taverne digne de ce nom ! Et qui dit taverne dit danseuses !  
C'est la co-gérante qui se charge d'elles. Ancienne geisha, elle porte en permanence un long kimono argenté dont les manches lui trainent par terre. Coiffée à mi-chemin entre Sonic et un super saien de Dragonball, elle aussi force trop sur l'eye-liner. Sa grande passion c'est de snober les gens en parlant à l'envers, surtout quand, dans l'après-midi, ces intellos de pokémons psy viennent prendre leur verveine-menthe quotidienne. Dès qu'ils parlent de bouquins, elle se la raconte en prétendant qu'elle a déjà tout lu, d'un « Lu déjà » supérieur et hautain. C'est encore plus énervant, quand on sait qu'effectivement, malgré ses airs de prostituée à la retraite, c'est en réalité un rat de bibliothèque. En devenant meneuse de revue pour le « Fond du Gouffre » elle a véritablement... touché le fond du gouffre !

C'est drôle, quand même, quand on y pense, ce qu'un bon jus de noigrume fermenté peut faire sur les gens. Les flics par exemple, en font des crises de conscience. D'ailleurs, les voilà. Ils sont toujours là quand ils ne sont pas de service : ils picolent un verre ou deux – chacun a son cocktail préféré – puis ils se lamentent et piaulent pendant une demi-heure et soudain, se figent et dorment debout jusqu'à ce que leur bipeur les rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Pauvres gars, quand même. Des années de bons et loyaux services, sans aucune vie en-dehors du « Fond du Gouffre » et du travail, piaule Lugia.  
\- Les plains pas, croasse Ho-Oh. Eux au moins ils ont un boulot _en-dehors_ du Fond du Gouffre. Pas comme nous !  
\- Tu devrais lire, rétorque le grand oiseau argenté.  
\- Occupe-toi un peu plus de tes clients, répond la dinde rouge. Ils auraient pas l'occasion de se plaindre si tes danseuses roulaient un peu plus souvent du croupion sous leur nez ! Et ils consommeraient plus !  
Elle se retourne violemment vers Raikou.  
\- J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?  
\- Hum-hum, répond Raikou en continuant d'essuyer ses verres.

\- Trois anisettes pour les Cré', annonce Suicune en secouant sa longue crinière.  
Il balance ses hanches comme une femme et, sur ses longues jambes, il bondit avec légèreté d'une table à l'autre.  
\- Ça marche, ronronne Raikou en alignant trois verres.  
Il les sert d'une patte experte, puis rebouche le flacon d'un coup de sa patte griffue et annonce :  
\- Les Cré' sont servis.

Les Cré', c'est les triplés crétins. De sacrés phénomènes, trois créatures un peu tangentes souffrant très certainement d'un retard mental quelconque. Pensez donc ! Y'en a un qui se balade avec une passoire Tupperware jaune sur la tête, un autre avec un tricorne napoléonien et le dernier s'est fait des rastas roses. Tout le monde les appelle « les crétins » ou, pour faire court et ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres, « les Cré' ».  
\- Garde pas le pourboire pour toi ! croasse Ho-Oh alors que Suicune s'éloigne, portant le plateau.  
\- Ça risque pas, rétorque le pokémon d'eau en lançant une œillade provocante à sa patronne.  
\- Ben tiens, regarde voir qui voilà ! siffle Lugia à la gérante.  
Elle désigne les quatre flics du bout du bec.  
\- Vahabiller tes danseuses au lieu de surveiller _mes_ clients, glatit Ho-Oh.

Les fameuses danseuses de Lugia, elles dansent à poil – enfin à plumes – comme toutes les danseuses de revue qui se respectent. Y'en a une avec des plumes d'autruche rouges, qui a un caractère très sulfureux et d'épais cheveux bouclés. Y'a celle avec sa grande traîne de velours bleu et ses paillettes argentées, froide comme un glacier avec sa queue de cheval bien raide. Et y'a la punk au caractère électrique, aux cheveux en pointe et qui, à l'image de Ho-Oh, a l'air de se promener avec un une brosse dans le derrière. Tout ce beau monde s'agite le popotin sur scène, pour la grande joie des clients. Mais gare à celui qui y met la patte, le tentacule ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! C'est le coup de bec assuré, et le vol plané à-travers la fenêtre !

Les quatre colosses flics se traînent la patte en direction du comptoir, où ils s'accoudent, et commandent leurs cocktails habituels. Raikou s'empresse de les servir alors que Lugia fait son entrée sur scène, annonçant le début de la revue.  
Une longue patte d'échassier apparaît de chaque côté de la scène, annonçant la présence, derrière chaque rideau latéral, d'une poularde au croupion mignon. La musique commence. Le vieux pianiste en costume noir, cravate rouge, tignasse blanche du Doc de Retour vers le Futur, fait courir ses longs doigts sur l'ivoire tandis que sur la scène, la chanteuse apparaît dans un rayon de lumière argentée.

Le chef des flics lève sa tête chauve et cligne des yeux. Il secoue son col de broussaille verte qui lui donne des airs de Bozo le clown et donne un coup de coude à Ice, le disco-boy en lamé bleu. Ce dernier donne un coup de pied au boy-scout (toujours prêt !) prénommé Rock, qui secoue Steel, le fan de métal, en le tirant par son sweat-shirt Slipknot.  
Faut dire que c'est un sacré morceau de jolie poule que Lugia a dégottée pour chanter ce soir-là ! Elle fait de l'œil au pianiste qui lui renvoie son regard de braise : on se croirait lors d'une représentation du Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Le teint d'asiatique de la chanteuse est éclairé par un sourire rayonnant. Elle écarte les bras, sur lesquels une étole transparente aux tons parme est suspendue, et ses longs cheveux violets s'échappent de sous son bonnet pointu.  
Le pianiste achève l'introduction les trois poules de Lugia, habillées sérieusement pour une fois, répètent la chorégraphie d'actrices grecques spécialement composée pour l'occasion.  
\- En sommeil il me parla, en rêve il vint, cette voix qui chante pour moi et appelle mon nom...  
Des sifflements et des hourras s'élèvent. La cantatrice Cresselia a vraiment une voix superbe.  
\- Chante encore avec moi notre étrange duo, lui répond Darkrai en se penchant sur son piano. Le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi grandit encore ! Bien que tu te détournes et regardes ailleurs, le Fantôme de l'Opéra est là, dans ton esprit !

Les danseuses agitent leur éventail de plumes pour rajouter au dramatique de la scène, tandis que Cresselia se rapproche du piano, comme aspirée par le regard magnétique du musicien.  
Les quatre flics en sont babas. Ils gardent leur cocktail à la main et leurs yeux en jaillissent presque de leurs orbites. Dans son coin, le vieil ivrogne cuve son jus de noigrume. Car au « Fond du Gouffre », comme dans toute taverne ou bistrot qui se respecte, y'en a un qui boit toujours trop dès l'ouverture,et qui pionce le reste du temps. Ce vieux aux cheveux longs en costume blanc et bottes de cow-boy qui se balade partout avec les jantes dorées de sa porsche, de peur de se les faire voler, c'est Arceus, mais plus personne ne sait pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça. La porsche a disparu depuis longtemps, mais il tient à ses jantes comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !

Ce vieux soûlard qui passe plus de temps à ronfler qu'à picoler, c'est le père, ou le grand-père, personne ne sait, des Cré. Ces derniers squattent constamment une table en espérant le ramener à la maison et finissent par s'affaler sur des chaises en sirotant des trucs et des machins, attendant patiemment que le vioc daigne bien lever son derrière de son siège et tituber jusqu'à la maison. Pourtant ce soir, hypnotisés par la chanteuse, ils en oublient leur anisette.

Même les frangins ennemis, présents parce qu'on est lundi, ont arrêté de se disputer. Pourtant, ils passent habituellement leur temps à se foutre sur la gueule sans jamais parvenir à un consensus. Ces deux Schtroumpfs Grognons débarquent tous les lundis (on l'a déjà dit) et jeudis (ça on l'a pas encore dit) soirs. Ce sont des patrons d'entreprises de transport international, enfin c'est ce qu'il ressort de leurs discussions. Le grand tout maigre habillé en rouge, dirige une flotte de camions. Il grogne tout le temps. L'autre, petit et gros et habillé en bleu, préfère le commerce maritime et la bouffe : il a un appétit d'ogre. Ils passent des heures à s'asticoter, à comparer leurs performances, et une fois, Suicune les a surpris aux toilettes en train de se mesurer la nouille pour voir lequel a la plus grande.  
Bref, l'ambiance est joyeuse au « Fond du Gouffre » !

La voix de Cresselia s'envole alors que le pianiste lui ordonne de chanter pour lui. L'assemblée en a les larmes aux yeux et des frissons dans le dos.  
\- Ça, ça donne du baume au cœur, commente Giga, le chef des flics, en descendant son cocktail d'un coup alors que Darkrai plaque sur le clavier le dernier accord du morceau.  
\- Vous avez raison, chef, répond Ice. Ça me réchauffe à l'intérieur, ça fait tout drôle.  
\- Fais gaffe, ça risque d'être mauvais pour toi, se moque Steel.

Ils restent silencieux quelques instants encore, écoutant à peine Lugia faire son petit speech d'introduction du numéro suivant pour meubler, le temps que ses trois poules se changent.  
\- N'empêche que t'as sacrément raison, grince Rock à l'adresse d'Ice. Ça nous change du quotidien.  
\- Je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier, grogne Giga, le nez dans son verre.  
\- T'as pas choisi, interrompt Suicune, plateau sous le bras, roulant des hanches. Personne ne choisit. Faut faire avec, mon grand, et en tirer autant de plaisir que possible.  
Le fauve aux longues pattes se claque la croupe, jetant une de ses œillades langoureuses par-dessus son épaule, et bondit légèrement de l'autre côté du bar pour discuter à mi-voix avec Raikou.

\- Il a raison, chef, approuve Rock. Dans la vie, nous, nous faisons notre boulot, et puis c'est tout.  
\- Nous sommes de piètres héros, grogne Giga en posant son verre.  
\- Nous faisons ce qu'i faire, rétorque Ice. C'est ce qu'on demande aux héros des forces de l'ordre, non ?  
\- Même, répond Giga. C'est comme ça que tu imaginais ta vie ?  
\- Ma vie est au service des autres ! répond Rock sans hésiter, au garde-à-vous.  
\- Ouais, approuve Steel. Sacrifier les criminels aux puissances des ténèbres, y'a qu'ça d'vrai !  
\- Vous êtes des tanches, grogne Giga en leur tournant le dos. Vous comprenez rien à rien. Qui vous a dit que vous deviez faire ce que vous faites ? Hein ?  
\- Mais, nous avons été créés dans ce but ! répond Ice avec effarement. Faire ce qu'i faire, faire ce qu'on nous demande de faire !

Giga fait signe à ses trois compagnons de vider leurs verres, ce qu'ils font avec empressement. Un deuxième leur est servi. Sur scène, Sulfura secoue ses hanches et minaude, regardant son public par-dessus son épaule et un fouillis de plumes souples. Puis Artikodin fait quelques étirements et grands écarts sur scène, et bondit gracieusement. Electhor enfin s'agite et se trémousse faisant baver bien des mâles. Toutes trois elles ont un derrière magnifique, toutes trois elles ont des jambes splendides, toutes trois elles ont un regard magnétique.  
Pour une fois, les gémissements des quatre golems ne s'éternisent pas.  
\- Finalement c'est plutôt cool, remarque Giga. On fait des tas de trucs qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir faire.

Ice sourit en coin en reluquant les jambes d'Artikodin.  
\- Je suis le seul pokémon de glace à ne pas pouvoir fondre, remarque-t-il. Je suis absolument génial.  
\- Nous sommes les sauveurs du monde, répond Rock en gonflant la poitrine.  
Il essaye de se faire plus grand qu'il n'est, pour mieux regarder su scène. Sulfura lui fait de l'œil.  
\- Nous sommes les meilleurs des meilleurs, soupire béatement Steel.  
Il s'imagine déjà dans les ailes d'Electhor.  
\- Nous avons façonné des montagnes.  
\- Nous avons déplacé des continents.  
\- Nous sommes vivants alors que nous ne devrions pas l'être.  
\- Nous sommes éternels.  
\- Nous existons depuis la nuit des temps.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas mourir.  
\- Nous sommes inimitables.

Ils affichent tous les quatre un sourire béat. Giga zieute Lugia, qui vient exceptionnellement de monter sur scène. Et quel spectacle, mes aïeux ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu la donzelle autrement qu'en kimono. Les clients s'en mettent plein les yeux, et Ho-Oh, qui passe d'une table à l'autre, s'en met plein les poches. Personne n'avait vu un tel spectacle depuis le jour où Palkia et Dialga, complètement pétés, s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur un sujet (« Giratina est un imbécile ») et avaient décidé de fêter ça en dansant le french cancan en kilt.

(Oui, ça s'est vraiment passé, et c'est suite à cet événement effacé de toutes les chroniques qu'Arceus, pour une fois moins bourré que d'habitude mais pas plus clair qu'un autre jour, a banni Giratina dans le Monde Inversé. Arceus avait mal compris les explications de Palkia et Dialga et avait cru (il le croit encore) que Giratina les avait forcé à se ridiculiser. Le grand dragon s'était donc retrouvé enfermé dans le monde des hallucinations alcoolisées que seuls les poivrots peuvent apercevoir, à condition d'ingurgiter une quantité suffisante d'alcool. Il y vit depuis, en chantant « c'est à boire à boire à boire » toute la journée, et la légende raconte que le jour où tous les pokémons du monde seront sobres, le Monde Inversé disparaîtra et Giratina sera à nouveau libre.)

Lorsque les quatre oiselles achèvent leur grand final sous les applaudissements avinés de toutes l'assemblée, la miss Ho-Oh est au paradis. Les pièces d'or tintent dans la caisse de la taverne bien que les bouteilles du bar soient encore demi-pleines. Imperturbable car habitué au spectacle, Raikou essuie toujours ses verres tandis qu'Entei baye aux danseuses – enfin, surtout à Sulfura, sa préférée.  
Suicune remarque bien la façon dont Ice couve Artikodin du regard, et il n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est efféminé qu'il n'aime pas les belles femmes, et ses sentiments pour la poule de glace sont chauds bouillants.

Les oiselles descendent de la scène, en triomphe, acclamées par tous, victorieuses. Des rires étouffées proviennent de derrière un rideau qui gigote, et une oreille attentive pourrait reconnaître les gloussements de Cresselia et la voix grave de Darkrai, s'il y avait encore une oreille suffisamment sobre pour ça.  
Claquant du bec, Lugia sourit de droite et de gauche, suivie de près par ses trois danseuses. Les quatre golems se précipitent en avant, réclamant des autographes. Les donzelles rougissent, flattées, et acceptent de leur picorer qui un bras, qui le dos, pour y graver leur prénom en braille. Miss Ho-Oh passe aussitôt derrière en agitant sa caisse, parce que bon, tout service a un prix !

Alors que les golems sourient béatement en contemplant leurs nouveaux tatouages, ce qui fait grogner les trois fauves de jalousie, un coup de vent soudain entre par la porte-saloon de la taverne, accompagné d'une silhouette enroulée dans un grand manteau, un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête. On peut entendre les « clic, clic » des éperons – euh non, des griffes sur le plancher, mais c'est pas grave, l'ambiance y est.  
Le silence tombe soudain et tous fixent euh... fixement la créature d'effroi qui vient d'entrer au Fond du Gouffre.  
\- Mewtwo, glatit Ho-Oh.  
\- Mew...two, croule Lugia en réponse.  
\- Mew-mew-mew, hue Sulfura en tremblant.  
\- Le clone, cacabe Artikodin.  
\- Deuxmiaou, glottore Electhor.

C'est la catastrophe. Il va forcément se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible !  
Derrière son comptoir, Raikou retient son souffle. Pour sûr, c'est un coup à y casser tous ses verres ! Déjà la dinde rouge qui tient l'établissement fait le compte de ses futures pertes, entre les boissons en pagaille et la pagaille en boxon qu'il ne manquera pas de déclencher dans les cinq minutes.  
\- Arceus, il serait temps de bosser, souffle Lugia du coin du bec. Un petit miracle, s'il te plaît...

La porte à double battant s'ouvre à nouveau. Lugia et ses poules s'évanouissent de terreur. Ho-Oh s'étrangle et se met à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant que le ciel va lui tomber sur la tête. Les Cré', pas si crétins que ça, se planquent sous la table, sans oublier leurs anisettes. Pires que les frères Dalton, le gang des lutins-qui-servent-à-rien vient de faire son apparition.  
L'air immobile sent la castagne à plein nez.

\- J'vous sers quoi ? finit par courageusement demander Raikou.  
\- Whisky, fait Mew.  
\- Whisky, fait Manaphy.  
\- Whisky, fait Shaymin.  
\- Whisky, fait Victini.  
\- Whisky, fait Phione.  
\- Whisky, fait Célébi.  
\- Whisky, fait Jirachi.  
\- Double whisky, fait le Mélofée qui devait être avec Sacha au début dans la série, mais qui a finalement été remplacé par Pikachu parce que Pikachu, lui, il est mignon et il passe pas son temps à insulter les autres en se prenant pour Garfield. En plus Garfield, il est orange.

Les regards vicieux des petites créatures se fixent sur le grand chat violet.  
\- Lait Meumeuh, annonce Mewtwo sans se départir de son calme.  
Les elfes éclatent d'un rire méprisant et hautain, ce à quoi le chat violet solitaire ne daigne même pas répondre par un haussement d'épaule.  
Vexés de ne pas avoir pu le blesser, les petites pestes décident de passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
\- Eh, toi là !  
Mewtwo tourne légèrement la tête.  
\- Tiens, attrape !  
Une bouteille de whisky fend les airs le chat violet solitaire la rattrape au vol.  
\- C'est ça, la boisson des vrais hommes ! se gaussent les pestes taille réduite.

Le regard fixe, Mewtwo contemple la bouteille pendant quelques instants puis il lève une main. La bande des Razmokets version pokémon tremble d'émotion : si Mewtwo boit de l'alcool, lui qui ne prend d'habitude que du Lait Meumeuh, quelque chose d'horrible et de génial va forcément se produire.  
La main s'appuie sur le comptoir et Mewtwo se lève. Soudain, il redresse la tête, yeux flamboyants, et arrache sa cape.  
Une balle d'énergie sombre se forme entre ses mains.

Les poules de Lugia se mettent à voler dans tous les sens, paniquées, perdant leurs plumes. Miss Ho-Oh les rejoint. Sous prétexte de ramener le calme, la grosse dinde court dans tous les sens en piaulant et en bousculant les tables. Raikou planque son miroir et Darkrai emporte Cresselia dans les coulisses. Entei fait semblant de vouloir interrompre la bagarre tandis que Suicune fait semblant de le retenir, pour la forme, parce que de toute façon, faut être sacrément cinglé pour, d'une part, s'opposer à la bande des elfes et d'autre part, se fritter avec l'aventurier solitaire, alors s'interposer entre les deux, c'est carrément du suicide, mais bon, comme Entei voulait de toute façon pas y aller, il faut juste faire la comédie, pour sauver l'honneur.

La tension est palpable et les clients sont planqués sous les tables. Lugia tente discrètement d'évacuer ses poules et de ramasser Ho-Oh qui s'est évanouie.  
Mew d'un côté, son clone de l'autre, se regardent férocement.  
Darkrai, depuis les coulisses, joue la musique de _Duel à O.K. Corral_.  
Et là, c'est le drame.

La ball'ombre de Mewtwo manque sa cible et touche Victini, qui crame les fesses de Mew par vengeance. Célébi s'en mêle, pasque faut pas toucher à Mew, pasque Mew c'est son amoureux, et Shaymin, qui est copain avec Victini, attrape Célébi par les ailes et lui met la tête dans le mixer. Tandis que Célébi hurle « Non ! Mes belles antennes ! Whaaaaaa ! » en faisant des grimaces de Gremlin, Mewtwo envoie une autre ball'ombre, qui envoie un Mew à moitié cramé, et Mélofée au passage, jusque sur la table d'Arceus et des Cré'. Ces derniers, furieux d'avoir renversé leur anisette, renvoient Mew qui traverse la salle en faisant « whaaaAAAAAaaaaa » et balaye le comptoir alors que Mélofée, toujours étalé sur la table, fait « salut » de la main l'air de vouloir être ailleurs. Jirachi colle une baffe à Mew, pasque faut pas renverser son whisky, et avec Manaphy et Phione, ils se jettent sur les Cré', pour sauver leur copain Mélofée qui profite de la mêlée pour s'esquiver discretos.

C'est la bagarre générale. Célébi s'arrache des pattes de Victini et vient pleurer dans les jambes de Mewtwo qui, grand prince, ne peut pas résister à l'envie de balancer une de ses célèbres ball'ombre dans la figure du lapin crétin. Ça fait ricaner Shaymin, mais Entei l'attend au tournant, depuis le temps qu'il voulait en coller une à ce paillasson !  
Suicune épingle Manaphy, mais le Cré' avec la passoire sur la tête ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, c'est son punching-ball, faut pas le lui piquer. Arceus se tourne dans son sommeil, envoyant Jirachi d'un coup de patte sur Kyogre et Groudon qui pour une fois, n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient commencé la bagarre. Le crétin au tricorne suit Jirachi, parce que hein, quand on colle la pâtée à quelqu'un on le fait jusqu'au bout, et à force de dommages collatéraux, les deux belligérants finissent par entraîner les deux colosses dans la mêlée, et le Mélofée, qui s'était planqué sous la chaise de Groudon, doit à nouveau changer de planque pour pas finir en crêpe suzette.

Des ball'ombres volent dans tous les sens. Arceus fait des cauchemars et envoie des coups de patte à la ronde, faisant culbuter les combattants les uns sur les autres. Mewtwo se jette sur Mew, depuis le temps qu'il ruminait sa vengeance ! Et les deux chats roulent au pied de la scène en miaulant et en soufflant.  
Célébi finit par échapper au massacre à grands coups d'ailes elle est chopée en plein vol par les jets d'eau du combat entre Manaphy et Suicune, et retombe sur Raikou, qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille : personne de SON côté du bar ! Mélofée, qui cherchait justement à trouver refuge de ce côté-là, bondit en arrière pour échapper à la fureur du félin à dents de sabre, et se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Victini qui ramasse ses dents cassées. Charmant spectacle.

Shaymin se fait piétiner par Entei ; Jirachi tente de lui venir en aide mais deux des Cré' se sont accrochés à sa fausse cape de Superman jaune made in Taiwan. Le troisième se jette à son tour sur l'étoile filante, qui se jure que sept jours tous les mille ans, c'est trop et que la prochaine fois, ils pourront se brosser avec leurs souhaits à la _Idiocratie_.  
Kyogre cause une inondation dans la salle, Groudon réplique avec un séisme qui décroche les lampes, et Lugia, sa gérante toujours évanouie dans ses bras, hurle que ça suffit, tout le monde dehors, en plus, c'est l'heure de la fermeture. (enfin c'était pas vraiment l'heure de la fermeture mais bon, faut pas exagérer)

Dignement Mewtwo ramasse sa cape et envoie Mew par la fenêtre. Shaymin, guidé aimablement par Entei, suit le même chemin, tandis que Célébi pleure toujours ses belles antennes et menace de poursuivre le monde entier en justice. Finalement un à un les clients sortent, Kiogre et Groudon se tapant toujours quand ils pensent que Lugia a le dos tourné, et Entei ferme la marche, tout fier de donner les derniers coups de dents à l'insupportable et lâche Mélofée.

Une fois les portes bouclées, le personnel du Fond du Gouffre peut enfin se reposer. Les filles, gloussantes, ramassent les plumes qu'elles ont perdues, tandis qu'Ho-Oh et Lugia font les comptes. Entei redresse les chaises bousculées et aligne les tables que Suicune a débarrassées. Avec son application habituelle, Raikou lave les verres. Puis ils s'activent tous ensemble pour ranger la scène, couvrir le piano, laver la salle, gourmander Cresselia et Darkrai qui s'envoient en l'air en coulisse, vérifier que la caisse est bien verrouillée, et aller se coucher.

Alors que la dernière clé tourne dans la serrure, quelque chose remue dans l'ombre. Un nain avec une passoire Tupperware jaune sur la tête émerge de derrière la chèvre alcoolique.  
\- Eh ! Ils nous ont oubliés ! proteste Créhelfe vivement.  
\- Nan, pas possible ? fait Créfadet en époussetant son tricorne.  
\- Faut croire que tout est possible, soupire Créfollet en agitant ses rastas roses.  
Secouant le vieil Arceus, les triplés crétins s'étirent et font quelques pas. Puis ils se ravisent. Pourquoi rentrer à la maison ? Ils sont très bien là où ils sont, et au moins, ils ne rateront pas l'ouverture du lendemain !

\- Et bien, soupire Giratina qui contemple la scène depuis le miroir suspendu derrière le bar, c'est vraiment le fond du gouffre pour moi ! Au train où vont les choses, je vais rester là jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt !  
Il décide de se consoler en chantant les 2BE3.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitre inspiré des chansons Cartoon heroes de Aqua, et The Phantom of the Opera telle que Nightwish l'interprète


End file.
